I've Never Had a Dream Come True
by Ax
Summary: Music video to I've Never Had a Dream Come True by S Club 7. About Tobias' reaction to Rachel's death, what he's lost, etc. Tobias starts hallucinating, or isn't he?


A/N:  Another music video!  Wow, I really am just cranking these out, aren't I?

Disclaimer:  K. A. Applegate owns the Animorphs, and S Club 7 owns this song.

I Never Had a Dream Come True

Tobias is shown sitting on a branch in a tree in his meadow, gazing morosely into nothing.  The sky is gray and it is drizzling.  He spreads his wings and flies up, but the scenes below him keep reminding him of what he has lost.

_Ooh...  
  
_

A middle school is shown, and five kids gather in front of it because it has let out for the day.  They are not the Animorphs, but they do closely resemble them.  One boy with tousled blonde hair looks up into the sky and locks eyes with Tobias.  He veers away, trying to fly away from the memories.

_  
Everybody's got something they had to leave behind.  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time!_

As he flies over the sidewalk, Tobias sees a boy and girl, aged about sixteen, holding hands.  As the girl leans her head against the boy's shoulder, their faces transform into that of Rachel and Tobias' human form.  He lets out a silent shriek of sadness, and dives closer so he can watch from very close.  The boy leans over to kiss the girl, and as their lips meet, Tobias realizes that it really is just a random boy and girl, not some vision of him and Rachel, and their faces go back to normal.  Tobias soars back up into the sky. 

_  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or neither been._

The scene changes to show him a few minutes later holding some old trash.  A close-up shows that it is actually an old chocolate box that says "I love you," on the front.  He lands under his favorite perch and places the box next to an urn that says "Rachel" on it.

_  
Oh, this I know, but still I can't find ways to let you know!_

Tobias hops back up to his perch, and the camera zooms quickly forward into his eye, and then a white flash on the screen signifies a flashback.  The screen shows Tobias by himself in his room, which is untidy and dirty.  There is barely anything in it, and his clothes do not fit very well.  It then changes to show him in normal clothes, walking hand in hand with Rachel on the beach, both of them smiling.

_  
  
I never had a dream come true,  
Till that day that I found you! _

Soon after the last battle, Marco comes into Tobias' meadow and spots him.  Marco mouths, "Tobias?".  Tobias looks at him, but then does nothing, pretending to be a normal red-tailed hawk.  Marco leaves, and Tobias flutters off his tree to look at Rachel's urn of ashes.

_  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on,  
You'll always be my baby!_

Tobias watches on the view screen on the Pool ship as Rachel mouths, "I love you."  He starts to say it back, but by then it is too late.

_  
I never felt the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day!_

The screen flashes white, and the flashback ends.  Tobias shakes his bird head and flies down yet again to check on Rachel's urn.  As he gazes at it, a ghostly image of Rachel appears in the background, smiling at him.

_  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you._

The image of Rachel disappears, and Tobias sits there on the ground, and the rain stops falling, and the sun comes out, only to set, and rise again.  It becomes obvious that months pass, with him just sitting there gazing at the urn.  Eventually, he moves back up when frost appears on the ground.

_  
  
Somewhere in my memory I lost all sense of time._

The image of Rachel appears again, this time accompanied by a ghostly picture of a human Tobias.  The two images clasp hands, and start to pull in for a kiss.

_  
And so my road can never be,  
'Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind!_

Tobias, seeing this, flies towards it in an attempt to see it better or maybe try to experience it himself, but as he reaches it, the images disappear in a cloud of mist.  Startled, he flares and ends up tumbling five feet out of the sky, landing once again in front of the urn.  Miraculously, he is unhurt, but he gazes at the urn with unnatural intensity.

_  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or neither been.  
Oh, this I know, but still I can't find ways to let you go!_

Now that Tobias has his back to them, the images of Rachel and Tobias in human form appear again, and this time actually do kiss.

_  
  
I never had a dream come true,  
Till that day that I found you!_

Tobias starts to turn around, sees them, and turns back.  After a moment, he slowly turns and does watch after all.

_  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on,  
You'll always be my baby!_

The images pull apart, and both mouth at the same time, "I love you."

_  
I never felt the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day!_

Something crashes in the bushes near Tobias, causing him to take off the ground, but after he realizes that there is no threat and he lands on his branch, he watches the "ghosts" again.

_  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you._

The camera zooms in on Tobias, who finally falls asleep.  It zooms over to his face, and then you can see his dreams.  He stands in human morph on one side of the screen, and Rachel appears on an otherwise black screen.  She sees him, and smiles, and then runs for him.  He goes to her, and they embrace.  Tobias suddenly frowns and turns away, as though he realizes that it's a dream, but then comes back and scoops her into his arms.  She struggles at first, surprised, but then they both fall down laughing.  Still laying down, they once again hug.

_  
  
You'll always be the dream that fills my head!  
Yes, you will, say you will, you know you will, baby!  
You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget.  
There's no use looking back or wondering,  
Because love is a strange and funny thing.  
No matter how I try and try  
I just can't say goodbye!  
No, no, no, no!  
  
 I never had a dream come true,  
Till that day that I found you!  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on,  
You'll always be my baby!  
I never felt the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day!  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you._

Tobias finally wakes up again, and screeches silently in private agony.  Once again, the ghost image of Rachel appears to him, and smiles.  He takes a step towards her, and she disappears.

_  
  
A part of me will always be with you..._

A/N:  Wow, that was sad, even for me…  Well, please, please, please review!  


End file.
